¿No eres un poco joven para?
by Ame Winner
Summary: Sabes Ferb, cada día hacemos algo grande. Pero ¿sabes que no hemos hecho? ¡Descansar! Hay que aprovechar este día perfecto y disfrutar el mejor día para no hacer nada. **Regalo para Koushiro Yamato**


_Un drabble ambientado en la primera temporada, capítulo 18 "El día más tranquilo de todos". Un reto hecho por Mi Koushiro Yamato, convertido en regalo de 690 palabras para ella xD. __Ya saben, los personajes son de su respectivo dueño y esto es sin afán de lucro (aunque las ofertas de trabajo, son bienvenidas ^^)_

_Disfruten..._

* * *

**¿No eres un poco joven para...?**

_"Sabes Ferb, cada día hacemos algo grande. Pero ¿sabes que no hemos hecho? ¡Descansar! __Hay que aprovechar este día perfecto y disfrutar el mejor día para no hacer nada."_

Y con aquellas simples palabras, aquel se convirtió en el primer día de verano en donde la casa de los Flynn no recibió ninguna entrega especial a nombre de ellos, no hubo maquinaría pesada taladrando ni inventos titánicos, cortesía de su imaginación, tomando forma en el jardín. Eran sólo dos chicos recostados bajo la sombra de un árbol, con el sol en lo más alto del cielo y un sin fin de ruiditos rodeándoles.

Sonidos a los que nunca les prestaba atención...

Tras la barda, y de manera asilada, se escuchaban los autos que transitaban por la calle. En el jardín, cerca de la ventana abierta, la voz de Linda tarareando una canción mientras lavaba los platos y, dentro suyo, su propio corazón golpeando cada vez más fuerte para que él lo tomara en cuenta e hiciera algo al respecto.

Pero, a pesar de que todo su ser le empujaba hacia ese sentimiento, siempre cortaba el hilo de sus pensamientos y se volvía mudo consigo mismo. Tan mudo como lo era con el resto del mundo, por que había cosas que no quería enfrentar aún. Claro que para todo, la excepción era Phineas.

Siempre había sido él.

Al mirarlo de reojo recostado a su lado, éste respirando pausadamente y con los ojos cerrados, ese incontrolable palpitar en su pecho marchó todavía más aprisa.

-¿No eres un poco joven para...?- se preguntaba a sí mismo antes de cerrar los ojos, cada noche, y cada que los abría, por las mañanas, antes de que Phineas afirmara que ya sabía lo que harían ese día pues con los planes se entretenía y dejaba de lado esas dudas suyas que cambiarían todo para él.

Para ellos.

Sin embargo sus dedos cosquilleaban y acariciar el césped ya no era suficiente, inhaló profundamente y cuando comenzaba a rendirse a ese deseo impermisible, justo cuando estaba a punto de flaquear... Candace apareció.

¿Debía de odiarle o agradecerle? Era parte de su familia, pero...

Rodó los ojos a discreción.

Candace hablaba y hablaba y hablaba por encima de ellos. Phineas le pidió que hiciera silencio pero no duró mucho, la adolescente regresó despotricando sobre el que ahora era ella quien se divertía y que se había convertido en una "dosis de cortisona". Internamente se rió, a veces le sorprendía que Candece supiera cosas así.

Sin embargo, sin notarlo pues le pasaba con frecuencia cuando algo le aburría, dejó de escucharle.

Así, y sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado, repentinamente volvió a escuchar el trino de los pájaros. Se dio cuenta de que el silencio había regresado y fue como despertar de un sueño pues, otra vez, como si aquel deseo y la oportunidad le estuvieran siendo concedidas: estaba a solas con Phineas.

El latir presuroso contra su pecho se desbocó y sintió una oleada de bochornoso calor recorriéndole entero, de los pies a la cabeza. Debía de haber una explicación fisiológica que él conocía para ello pero, en ese momento, no importó.

Era ahora o nunca. Era verano y no había imposibles. Con los dedos apretados contra el césped, sonrió. En realidad, no había imposibles para Phineas y Ferb.

_¿No eres un poco joven para estar enamorado? _

Sus dedos se aflojaron y, con un movimiento suave pero ligeramente torpe, rozó los de Phineas.

_¿Enamorado de él?_

Sintió la mano ajena temblar, como si entre ellos hubiera corrido una descarga de electricidad, lo notó respirar profundamente llenando el pecho de aire y, tras un segundo más, su diestra estuvo sobre la otra más pequeña y frágil. Sólo sujetándola.

_Sí, lo soy. _

La apretó al no sentir rechazo y suspiró con alivio.

_¿Y qué?_

El menor ladeó el rostro para observarle, sin palabras sonrió. Y él, con esa silenciosa calma propia de su persona, le devolvió el gesto confiado apenas acariciando el dorso de su mano.

A pesar de todo, de lo extraño e inusual que fuera, Phineas y Ferb iban a estar bien.

~Fin~


End file.
